Start of something
by Ruthyroo
Summary: More pointless fluff. Ste meets Brendan for the first time in different circumstances. A one shot :


**Start of something :)**

"phone the fire brigade and an ambulance"

Amy frantically banged on the neighbours door.

"Quickly, hurry Ste is inside"

Panic had started to set in and she was absolutely devastated, it was hard not to imagine the worst. Ironically Amy had left her phone indoors; she'd only popped to the park with the kids. She had been gone about half an hour and the flat which stood fine then was on fire now. If she thought she'd survive she would try to help Ste but she had the kids and she had to be there for them. Instead all she could do was watch and wait as the father of her children was trapped inside.

It didn't take long for the fire brigade to get there only about seven minutes. One of the neighbours took the kids inside, Leah had started to cry, not only did she want her daddy but she also wanted her doll Sally. Within minutes the front door was being kicked in and two strapping firemen went inside, the others tackled the fire from outside. It had started from a chip pan in the kitchen which one of the firemen took care of. The other one was checking the rooms for Ste

"Help, im trapped, im in here"

Ste was trapped inside the bathroom; he had started to feel the effects of the smoke and was coughing constantly.

"Move away from the door, im coming in"

Brendan was the name of the fireman who was rescuing Ste. He was just so happy that he was being saved he'd nearly lost all hope. Brendan got into the bathroom to find Ste looking scared and vulnerable. He took one look at him and felt a feeling that he had never felt before….a connection, almost like he knew him. From that moment Brendan knew he wanted him, he also knew what lengths he'd go to get him, and he got all that from one look. Brendan had to snap out of it, they were both still inside. He rushed over to Ste and picked him up. Straight away Ste felt safe, protected in those strong arms of his. Ste threw his own arms around Brendan's neck, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Ste couldn't help but inhale the scent of this beautiful strapping fire fighter, how could he be feeling excited? He nearly died and he's having sexual thoughts about the bloke who saved him. Once Ste was outside the paramedics were all over him, but luckily there was nothing wrong with him, apart from inhaling a lot of smoke.

"Be better to have you checked over at the hospital" said the paramedic.

Ste couldn't take his eyes off his fireman; he felt the connection as well. Brendan turned back to look at Ste and their eyes locked together. He was something else; Ste had never seen a man look so beautiful. His face was flawless, gorgeous blue eyes, a unique moustache, and a body to die for.

Ste felt Amy's arms around him.

"Im so glad you're okay Ste"

She sobbed into him uncontrollably.

Ste was taken to the ambulance, and still the only person he could see was Brendan. He had never felt such an attraction, such a pull towards another person before. It unnerved him a lot.

Brendan approached Ste.

"Are ye feeling okay now?"

"Um…yeah….thank….you for saving me"

Ste was getting flustered talking to him. Brendan went to shake his hand

"See ye around, ye take care"

Ste could feel something in the palm of his hand he looked down to find a bit of paper, he opened it up to see a phone number and the words "call me. I'm Brendan by the way" written underneath, Ste felt himself go bright red.

"Ste shall I come to the hospital with you?" Amy asked.

"Naa its ok Ames, phone mike get him to come and get you and the kids, I'll call you later. Give the kids a kiss from me."

After Ste was discharged from the hospital, he thought about Brendan and the desire to call him was overwhelming. He thought it would be too soon; maybe he would scare him off. It had only been a few hours and he was already calling him. Ste felt disappointed when he didn't pick up, but decided to leave a message.

"Hi ya Brendan, its Ste. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me earlier today. Give us a call back if you want. See ya."

Within minutes of Ste putting the phone down, his phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hello Ste its Brendan. Can I call ye steven?"

"Oh hi, yeah I suppose. You okay?"

"Yeah sorry, I didn't pick up because I didn't know who it was, I didn't expect ye to call so soon"

"That's okay, um should I not of called you yet then?"

"No im glad ye did, I finish work in an hour. Did ye wanna meet?"

"Yeah that sounds great"

"Where are ye staying?"

"Ah I don't know yet, I might ask my mate Doug if I can crash at his."

"Any pubs near ye?"

"Yeah there's one called the dog in the pond. Do you know it?"

"Yeah I've heard of it, did you wanna meet there?"

"Okay sounds good"

"Great see you there in about two hours. See ye Steven"

"Bye Brendan."

Ste had no idea what was happening but it felt right so he just went with it. Luckily he had some good friends back home and Doug being one of them kindly let him stay there, He knew after the fire he had nowhere to live.

"You got any clothes I can borrow Doug, got myself a hot date tonight"

Ste felt a little sad about all his things being burnt in the fire, maybe he shouldn't even be going out tonight but he had to.

"Help yourself mate, better have a shower first though, you stink of smoke"

"I know cheers Doug"

Ste got showered, picked out the nicest clothes Doug owned and made his way to the dog.

He was waiting nervously in the pub for Brendan to show, he didn't quite know what to expect from him, this man he hardly knew who had such an effect on him. He was mesmerizing. He wanted to know everything there was to know about him, was that even normal? A sexy Irish accent broke Ste from his thoughts.

"Steven"

The evening was a success it was everything they thought it would be. They'd only just met but already they were like magnets, drawn to each other, like they'd both found the missing part of each other. It was one date but they both knew it would become more, they both knew it was the start of something.


End file.
